Ocultando un amor Len&Miku
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: <html><head></head>El titulo lo dice todo.  Miku se enamora de Len cuando este la salva de una estampida de otakus y Miku empieza a sentir algo por Len.  Len pues le corresponde al sentimiento y tranatan de ocultar su amor ante todos los vocaloid con algo de ayuda :3</html>
1. Te Amo

Hola a todos :3 este es mi primer fic de Len&Miku espero les guste n.n

Parejas: Len&Miku, Mikuo&Rin, Meiko&Kaito

Disfrutenlo attm Zakuro ^^

Te amo…

Len se encontraba practicando su canción favorita ike ike lenka pero él se sentía observado, no lo sabía pero la persona que menos pensaba lo estaba observando desde la distancia, nada más y nada menos que Miku, ella solo tenía ojos para él aunque ella fuese 2 años mayor que él, ella se sentía muy atraída por ese chico a quien lo estereotipaban como el mujeriego o como el gemelo demonio y al que menos le gustaba a ella él uke. Desde que Len le había salvado de un grupo de otakus ella se sentía muy agradecida asía él, pero algo más profundo comenzó a salir a flote, entre más convivían juntos este sentimiento empezaba a crecer más y más. Len de repente se voltea y la mira, ahí estaba Miku observándole ella se quiso esconder pero entonces Len empezó a hablarle

—Miku, no te escondas, ya te vi-—Miku salió de donde estaba escondida, tenía toda la cara roja entonces con la voz entrecortada y con mucho esfuerzo le contesta—Es…Es que…yo que…quería preguntarte algo...pero vi que estabas ocupado y preferí escodarme….— "oh por dios, porque estoy tan nerviosa a su lado" —oh ya veo en ese caso puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, ya he acabado por hoy— "ha, ha, ha, esta toda roja que bonita se ve, espera ¿por qué estoy pensando que esta tan bonita?, ella es mi enemiga y de mi hermana, pero es que… es tan bonita" —pues…quisiera saber si ¿quieres hacer un dueto con migo?-"genial Miku Hatsune ¿eso es lo mejor que le puedes decirle? —mmm… pues casi nunca hacemos duetos tu y yo así que acepto-—en le dio una gran sonrisa, el nunca le sonríe a nadie más que a su hermana, así que a Miku le hizo muy feliz que aceptara hacer un dueto con ella-Bueno Len te veo hoy en mi cuarto para hablar sobre la letra ¿sí? — "¿esto calificara como una cita?, no lo creo" Len se agarro con la mano derecha su barbilla y agacho la cabeza pensativa y menciono—Si, de acuerdo te veo a las 5:20pm en tu habitación— "¿esto sería como una cita?, no lo creo" Miku se sintió tan feliz que le dio un gran abrazo a Len y ambos se sonrojaron tanto como si tuviesen fiebre y entonces Miku se separo de él y le dijo con un hilo de voz—Bien nos vemos—.

Len se estaba arreglando para su "cita de letras" como él le llamaba, estaba tan nervioso que casi se pone la ropa de su hermana, al fin llego la hora acordad Len se dirigió al cuarto de Miku, abrió la puerta y vio que Miku lo estaba esperando, él se le acerco y se sentó a su lado, el estaba súper sonrojado al igual que Miku, el ambiente era muy incomodo y lo peor era el silencio hasta que Len se aventuro a romperlo—¿Y…cual es la letra de la canción? —pregunto un poco nervioso y sonrojado hasta las orejas, Miku se para y va a buscar un portafolio, no se había dado cuenta de que en el suelo había un cebollín y por la fuerza de gravedad (nota de la autora: por la fuerza de la estupidez de Miku XD ) callo, Len para evitar que cayera y esto provoco que cayese encima de él, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, Miku trato de levantarse pero Len le agarro de la cintura y le dijo.

—Miku, quiero quedarme así—Miku se sonrojo y entonces se dejo caer en su pecho agarrando los mechones rubios de Len—Len, yo…yo no sé qué es lo que nos está pasando, digo que es lo que me está pasando-Len la interrumpió-—No, lo has dicho bien, yo tampoco sé que es lo que me está pasando con tigo, pero lo único que quiero es…— "besarte y estar a tu lado por siempre", Miku no dejo que terminara la oración cundo solo sintió que sus labios estaban unidos, Len se quedo perplejo pero no tardo en corresponderle el eso, solo se separaron para tomar aire. Cuando Miku tomo conciencia de lo que había hecho se giro para estar cara a cara con Len—Yo…yo lo siento mucho no sé que me paso solo fue por impul…—Len tampoco le había dejado que terminara la oración cuando le da inmediatamente otro beso—Miku, no importa. Yo…yo te amo Miku, SI LO DIJE TE AMO MIKU—Len cuando le dijo esto estaba todo sonrojo Miku le tomo de la cara con sus manitas y le dice con un susurro en su oreja—Yo igual te amo Len y mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Por eso quiero estar a tu lado siempre…—Len choca su frente con la de ella y le dice- Miku, te amo-ella le responde-Len te amo-.

Continuara….


	2. Ocultando un Amor

**Ocultando un amor…**

El día después de sus confesiones, Len y Miku con trabajo se podían ver a la cara sin sonrojarse, el recuerdo de ayer no los dejaba en paz. Miku se dirigió al estudio de grabación para poner en marcha el dueto de ella y Len, la canción que ellos harían sería la de magneth. Ya se encontraban apunto de grabar cuando entonces se escucha que la puerta del estudio se abre con un fuerte estallido, se ve la silueta de Rin Kagamine dirigiéndose a donde está su hermano.

-¡Len Kagamine!, ¿ya viste las noticias?, hablan de un romance entre tú y Miku-Len se puso muy nervioso y el rubor se esparció por toda su cara "maldición, ¿cómo es que se enteraron? "-eh…no, no sabía nada de eso-Rin volteo a ver a Miku con una cara muy desafiante-eh…yo tampoco sabía nada de eso Rin-chan- contesto Miku al igual de nerviosa que Len, Rin miro a ambos y les dijo a gritos-SI PASA LAGO ENTRE USTEDES DOS YO SERE LA PRIMERA QUIEN SE DEBE ENTERAR ¿SI?-ellos ascendieron con la cabeza para decir que si entonces Rin se fue del estudio y empezaron a grabar.

"Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón, para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pira pasión, si notarlo un día cual mariposa me pose en tu flor pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor"

"Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel, roba de mis labios la tentación, dulcemente rosaremos piel con piel, no olvidaras nuestro amor por favor".

En toda la grabación, Miku y Len estuvieron ruborizados tanto que pareciese que estuvieran enfermos. Al terminar Len se dirige hacia Miku y le dice- Tengo que hablar con tigo, en privado así que te espero en el comedor cuando salgan a comprar todos, nos quedaremos solo tú y yo ¿Si?-Miku le contesta-De acuerdo, te veré ahí- . Después de que Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo y Rin se fueron a hacer las compras de la semana, Len y Miku se juntaron en el comedor, Miku comía una hamburguesa de Mcdonal´s (nota de la escritora: Sabrán que a Miku le gusta la comida de Mcdonal´s y si no lo saben y lo saben XD ) con mucha cebolla y Len solo un plátano. Cuando terminaron se sentaron, Miku agarro la mano de Len con la suya y le dice-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-Len aprieta su mano y le dice-Miku, mira, yo te amo y mucho pero, nuestro amor debe ser un secreto ya que aun las personas -"fansgirls y otakus"- aun no podrían asimilar nuestros sentimientos así que te parece si… ¿mantenemos esto en secreto?-Miku lo voltea a ver directamente a sus ojos, se podía ver reflejada en esos inmensos ojos azules que la volvían loca-Si, es lo mejor, yo igual pensaba lo mismo así que es mejor ocultar este amor ¿no?-Len le agarra de la cara y le da un beso en los labios-Sabes a plátano-Len le contesta- Y tu a cebolla-Miku le mira y pega su frente con la de el-¿Qué esperabas? Acabo de comerme una hamburguesa con mucha cebolla-Len la mira y le da una gran sonrisa y le dice- Miku, te prometo que algún día tendremos una cita, solo tú y yo, pero hasta ese día tendrás que conformarte con mis caricias-Len agarra la cara y se la empieza a acariciar-Eso va igual para ti mi Len- Len y Miku se marchan del comedor para ir a jugar sus videojuego (Project Diva).

Después de un tiempo llegaron al los demás Vocaloids de hacer compras y encontraron a dos personitas abrazadas y dormidas, eran nada más y nada menos que Len y Miku abrazados durmiendo, Kaito y Luka los agarraron para cargarlos y llevarlos a su cuarto pero algo se los impedía, estaban tan abrazados que concluyeron que no se separarían y prefirieron llevarlos a ambos a la cama de Miku ya que era la más grande y ahí acostarlos para que pudieran dormir…


	3. Especia y Cebolla

**Espacia y Cebolla**

Len se empezaba a despertar, sintió un pequeño, pero a la vez gran cuerpo que lo rodeaba en sus brazos, y este a la vez, lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Al abrir los ojos y después de un tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la luz, Len se dio cuenta de que el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía y que este a la vez lo sostenía a él era de su más reciente y único amor Miku, él la contemplo un poco mientras dormía y en su mente vino un breve recuerdo de cuando él estaba grabando el video de spice!, el recordó que ese día hacia mal las escenas con Miku solo para estar a su lado. Una pequeña mano acariciándole la cara lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Miku quien ya se encontraba despierta y alado suyo entonces le dice-Buenos días Len-Len con una sonrisa le corresponde el saludo-Buenos días Miku-cuando Miku noto que los brazos de Len le agarraban de la cintura ella le dio un pequeño empujoncito y se sonrojo-Esto…Len ¿cómo llegamos a mi cama?-Len se para de la cama y se dirige a la puerta-No sé…pero es mejor que bajemos con todos-Miku ase una mueca con su cabeza diciendo que si.

Ya en la cocina Meiko que tenía resaca por tanto sake que había bebido anoche empezó a hablar-Miren…ya llegaron los tortolitos…-Len se pone muy nervioso y muy rojo-No…No nos digas eso…solo…solo nos quedamos dormidos-después de haber dicho esto una mano le agarra el hombro, era Rin-Len…¿a ti, te gusta Miku?-Miku le hizo gestos para que dijese que no-No…No me gusta-luego Rin se dirigió donde estaba Miku y le hizo la misma pregunta-No…No me gusta-Rin dio un suspiro de satisfacción y se fue de la cocina, cuando de repente suena el teléfono-¿Hola?-contesta Kaito-Si, Hola necesito hablar con Len Kagamine-Si- Kaito llamo a Len que se encontraba desayunando un rico seria, el se levanta y atiende la llamada-Hola, soy Len-Ah señor Kagamine que bueno que me contesta-dice la voz al otro lado de la línea-Necesitamos grabar otra vez la canción de spice!, ya que unos fans nos pidieron que hiciéramos otra versión-¿otra versión?-pregunta Len-Si, porque al parecer ya son las mismas-Bien voy para allá-contesta-Si, pero igual necesitamos a Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurinne, Kaito y a su hermana-Si, también irán-Len cuelga el teléfono y les dice a todos la noticia lo cual aceptan, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Meiko por su resaca y Gakupo para cuidarla.

Ya en el estudio empezaron la grabación, era la escena más candente entre Len y Miku, cuando Miku salió de cambiarse a Len casi le daba una hemorragia nasal por ver a Miku con un camisón negro y el pelo suelto, a Miku casi le pasaba lo mismo al ver a Len solo con un bóxer al comenzar a grabar los dos estaban tan sonrojados que casi los sacaban porque parecían que tuviesen fiebre.

Ya era la última parte de la grabación y entonces el director empezó gritar-¡LEN! CON MÁS PASCION SE SUPONE QUE LA ESTAS TOMANDO-Len haciende con la cabeza en forma que dijese que si, entonces se acomoda el sobre Miku, ella se sonroja por toda la cara y entonces se escucha la tableta y al director gritando-¡ACCION!-Len empieza a acariciarle la cara entonces Len se acerca hacia ella y amulan el movimiento que hacer dos amantes al hacerlo. Se escucha la voz del director gritando-¡PERFECTO, ESTUBO BIEN!-Len se separo de Miku, ambos sonrojados, habían hecho esta escena antes pero, esta vez se sintieron muy diferentes, como si les dará vergüenza hacer esos movimientos tan sensuales.

Al llegas a la casa de los vocaloid Meiko esperaba a Kaito ebria solo para hacerle sufrir, Rin se fue directo a su cuarto a dormir porque se había cansado demasiado, Luka fue a torturar a Gakupo por mal cuidar a Meiko dejando a solas a Miku y Len.

Len pidió a Miku que se sentase a su lado-Miku, sobre el video de hoy…quiero decirte que…me siento un poco avergonzado por hacer eso aunque fuese actuado…acerté tales cosas-Miku se acolcho en su hombro y cerro sus ojos-Len, no yo me sentí igual, ese video ha sido el que más vergüenza me da, pero es una prueba-Len le mira-¿Prueba?-Si, la prueba de que una especia como tú y una cebolla como yo podemos unirnos ¿no?, además, si nuestros sentimientos son reales algún día haremos lo que hoy actuamos, pero esa vez será real-Len le agarra del hombro-Si…tienes razón pero eso será dentro de mucho tiempo, ese día será cuando en primera todos sepan lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y en segunda cuando tu y yo seamos suficientemente maduros. Así que ahora déjame disfrutar estos momentos, estos momentos son los únicos que necesito por ahora.


	4. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti

**Yo solo tengo ojos para ti….**

Len y Miku estaba en una junta ellos estaba sentado en los extremos de la sala, pero, cada vez que nadie los miraba ellos intercambiaban miradas y pequeñas sonrisas casi imperceptibles. La junta a la que habían ido se trataba de cómo hacer una nueva versión de Melt, ya que la versión de KaitoxMeiko fue muy popular, ahora querían intentar una nueva pareja, pero no sabían cual intentar, entonces se les ocurrió hacer una encuesta, la pareja ganadora iba a ser revelada en la junta el chico que dirigía la junta al fin termino de contar los votos y se dirigió a los vocaloids-Muy bien, la pareja ganadora es…¡LenxNeru!.-"que, no puede ser" Miku se quedo en shock al saber que pareja había ganado, ella pensaba que la pareja seria una donde ella estuviese, o de otro vocaloid y si tenía la idea de que si Len quedase en una pareja, sería la de RinxLen, pero nunca se imagino que sería Neru, Akita Neru la misma que en otras ocasiones ella misma ha visto insinuándosele a Len-Disculpe, ¿Cuándo empezamos a grabar?-comento una chica se estaba en medio de los enamorados-A partir de mañana-contesto el chico que dirigía la junta.

Llego el día de la grabación Miku se encontraba ahí como una extra, inicio la grabación todo iba bien hasta que Akita a propósito se cayó sobre Len, el director grito-¡NO¡, ESO SE SUPONE QUE PASA DESPUES- "Maldita, que estás haciendo encima de mi Len" para quedar tan cerca de él como cuando se cayó ella encima de él, Len se paro y ayudo a parar a Akita-¿Estás bien Akita?-pregunto Len-S…Si gracias Len-, Miku sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón al ver como Len se comportaba con ella, nunca había sentido nada parecido, solo pudo darse media vuelta y marcharse. Len vio que Miku se iba de el sitio de la grabación, el se dio cuenta que la razón fue el accidente que había provocado por Akita, Len pidió permiso al director para marcharse "Miku, por favor no mal interpretes los hechos". Len busco por todas partes gritando-MIKU, ¡MIKU!-"No, Miku si te pasa algo no me lo perdonare nunca", para empeorar la situación empezó a llover, Len siguió buscando hasta que la pudo encontrar sentadita en una banca toda mojada donde no se encontraba nadie, el se le acerco, se quito su camisa y se la dio-¿Estás bien, por qué estás aquí mojándote?-Miku le miro enojada y le contesta-Que te interesa, mejor vete a la grabación para que estés con Akita, ya que la tratas tan bien-Len la agarro como le dieron sus fuerzas y se dirigieron a una iglesia donde no había nadie y allí se quedaron para refugiarse de la lluvia, el silencio era incomodo hasta que Len lo rompió (como siempre)-Miku, ¿estabas celosa de Akita?-Miku sonrojada le contesta con un puchero-Ta…Tal vez-Len le abraza y le da un beso en la frente-No te preocupes Miku, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, así que no te preocupes, solo le pertenezco a una persona-Miku aun con el puchero le pregunto-¿Y se puede saber a qué persona le perteneces?-se agacha, pone sus brazos en sus piernas y le mira a los ojos-A una chica de cabello verde, a la que le gustan las cebollas y tiene por nombre Miku Hatsune-Miku se sonroja y le agarra la cara-Yo igual le pertenezco a una personita muy especial para mí-Len le hace la misma pregunta que ella le hizo a él-¿Y se puede saber a qué persona le perteneces?-Miku le mira y le contesta-Es un chico que es menor que yo, rubio, tiene una hermana gemela y le encantan los plátanos- Len se paró de su lugar y le da un beso en los labios y ella le correspondió.

Cuando termino de llover Len la tomo de la mano y salieron de la iglesia, se dirigieron al lugar de la grabación y el director les empezó a gritar-¡DONDE ESTABAN!, ¡LOS ESTUVIMOS BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES!-Miku le contesto-Yo estaba en el parque, estaba un poco deprimida y fui a aclara mis ideas-Len igual le menciona algo al director-Yo sinceramente me escape de la grabación, Akita es un poco encimaos- el director cánselo el ensayo por el clima.

Al día siguiente continuo la grabación, Len no dejo de ver a Miku y Rin se dio cuenta de lo que miraba su hermano, la grabación transcurrió sin problemas pero ahora Rin comenzó a sospechar de lo que sentía su hermano por ella ¿Miku y Len podrán seguir ocultando su amor?


	5. La alianza

**La alianza**

Rin estaba acompañando a su hermano a la grabación de Melt, pero ella noto que su gemelo estaba un poco distraído, noto que el miraba algo con gran insistencia "¿a quién mirar tanto?", ella trato de enfocar lo que su gemelo miraba con tanto esfuerzo cuando vio a la persona que miraba, era Miku, "¿Por qué la mira tanto?" al notar a quien veía su gemelo, ella en un ataque de furia le piso con el tobillo el pie-¡Hay, me dolió!-se quejo Len-Pues entonces deja de mirar a muestra enemiga-refunfuño Rin.

A mitad de la grabación, era la escena donde Len supuestamente se encontraba por casualidad a Akita, pero Len nunca miraba a Akita, siempre mantenía su vista en Miku, Akita se dio cuenta de su reacción y entonces le dijo-Es una coincidencia encontrarte aquí ¿no?-Len solo le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos-Aja…Si es una gran coincidencia-Akita se enojo, por la pésima actuación de Len y por auto reflejo se giro para ignorarlo se oyó al director gritar-¡AKITA, NO AGAS ESO!.

A la mitad de la grabación, Rin fue a buscar un poco de jugo de naranja, pero estaba haciéndose la misma pregunta "¿Por qué es que Len mirara tanto a Miku?, normalmente la ignora", no se dio cuenta pero al frente de ella estaba Akita y las dos sin darse cuenta chocaron-Hey ten más cuidado-se quejo Rin-Tu también-le contesto Akita-Hoye…-se dirigió a Rin sin mirarla a los ojos-A Len le gusta Miku ¿no?-Rin tampoco sin verla a los ojos le contesta-Pues él dice que no le gusta-Pues sus ojos dicen otra cosa-le contesta Akita-Te diste cuenta ¿he?-dijo Rin-Si así es-contesto Akita, cuando en unisonó se escucho decir a las dos-Hay que llegar al fondo de esto-.

Al llegar a la casa de los vocaloids, vieron que dos personas estaban sentadas en el sofá grupal, eran Mikuo Hatsune, hermano de Miku. Al ver Mikuo que su pequeña hermana al fin había llegado se paró de un salto del sofá y se dirigió directamente con los brazos abiertos gritando-¡Hermanita te e extrañado mucho!-cuando al fin abrazo a su hermanita, Miku estaba a punto de morir por asfixia de tan fuerte que la abrazaba, hasta que al fin Len le dio una patada en la mitad de su espalda diciendo-Dejen su muestra de afecto para otra ocasión; interrumpen el paso –Mikuo se le quedo mirando de forma extraña ya que Len nunca le había importado cuando el abrazaba a Miku, Len después de esto se marchó a su cuarto y entonces Mikuo le pregunta a Miku-¿Qué le pasara a Len, tú lo sabes?-N…No, no…No se qué le pasa a Len-contesto un poco nerviosa.

Después de que Miku se fue a dormir, Mikuo se dirigió al cuarto de Rin para hablaros con ella (mejor dicho para quejarse con ella) -Rin-chan, ¿Qué le pasa a Len?, ¿Por qué me pateo cuando estaba abrazando a Miku?-Rin se paró de su escritorio donde estaba y se puso frente a Mikuo- No sé, yo también he notado cierta hostilidad cuando abrazo a Len-de repente aparece Akita en el umbral de la puerta-Al parecer tenemos a otro par de enamorados y no son Gakupo y Luka-Mikuo se queda con cara de extrañado-¿hay un par de enamorados aquí?-pregunto con ingenuidad-Si-afirmo Rin-La primera pareja oficial de aquí y espero que única es Kaito y Meiko, ellos dos llevan saliendo más de dos semanas completas-Mikuo voltea a ver a Rin-Oh ya veo-Akita entra a la habitación de Rin y les dice-Hay que llegar al fondo de esto, hay que formar una alianza entre nosotros tres para que así estemos seguros que esos dos no estén enamorados, y si lo están, hay que separarlos de algún modo, a menos que alguno de ustedes este en descuerdo-Mikuo agacho su mirada y dijo-Pues…yo no quiero ver a mi hermanita con un chico como Len, no es que Len sea mal chico, si no es que aun no tiene edad mi hermanita y aparte quisiera que la persona de la cual se enamora fuese de alguien de su edad-Rin también agacho la cabeza-Yo pienso igual que Mikuo, así que es mejor hacer la alianza ¿no?-los tres se juntaron en forma de circulo y estiraron sus brazos para que quedasen sus manos unidas una sobre las otra-Esta es el inicio de nuestra alianza.-.

Mientras tanto en la cocina estaba Len y Miku (nota de la autora: jajajaja los asuste bien feo verdad, pensaron que no había MikuxLen pues ya ven que no es verdad jajajajaj) Miku estaba preparándose un bocadillo nocturno y Len solo bajo por leche, ambos se quedaron un momento sentados mirándose uno al otro hasta que Len rompió el silencio-Miku, que hermosa te vez con el pelo suelto-Miku se sonrojo y ella le contesta- Tu también te vez bien con el pelo suelto-Len se sonroja al igual que ella y se empiezan a reír, pero la dulce sonrisa de Len es interrumpida por los labios de Miku sobre los de él, el no tardo nada en corresponderle el beso, hasta que se escucho un vaso de leche caer, eran Kaito y Meiko que habían bajado por un poco de helado y de sake.

Kaito y Meiko habían pillado a Len y a Miku en medio beso cuando se escucha la voz de Meiko por desgracia sobria-¿Qué significa esto?-Miku no tuvo opción más que contarle todo y ambos suplicarle a la veterana pareja que mantuvieran el secreto Meiko se paso una mano por su nuca y le dijo-Ah~ está bien, solo porque se lo difícil que es ocultar un amor. Cuenten con nosotros chicos nadie se enterara-.


	6. Nuestros aliados

**Nuestros aliados**

Al día siguiente de que se formara la alianza y que Kaito y Meiko se enteraran de la relación de Miku y Len, todo en la casa de los vocaloids era raro, Rin no se le despegaba para nada a Len y lo mismo le pasaba a Miku con Mikuo.

A la hora de comer Kaito acomodo a todos, Luka al lado de Gakupo, él al lado de Meiko, Rin al lado de Mikuo y Len al lado de Miku, ellos dos no habían podido estar juntos desde la mañana, ya que siempre estaba con sus hermanos. Len hizo como que se le cayó su cuchara y se agacho debajo de la mesa, ahí encontró un papel con un lápiz que había preparado previamente Kaito, en ese papel le escribió un mensaje a Miku y le jalo de sus botas para que mirase hacia abajo, dicho mensaje decía "como no pueden ver lo que asemos debajo de la mesa, ¿te molestaría se te tomo de la mano mientras comemos?" Miku ascendió con la cabeza para decirle que si, Len se paro con su cuchara y enseguida Miku le tomo de la mano a Len, por fin estaban en contacto de alguna manera, a ambos se les notaba algo más felices después de que se tomaron de las manos, Rin y Mikuo lo notaron igual, solo intercambiaron miradas y asentaron con la cabeza ambos, Mikuo enseguida boto su cuchara por accidente para poder ver que es lo que ponía a su hermana tan feliz, Miku se percato de la acción de su hermano asiendo que soltara lo más rápido posible la mano de su amado Len, al momento de Mikuo volteo para donde estaba sentada su hermana no vio nada extraño como Meiko estaba a su pensó "hay que a serle una pequeña bromita ¿no?" Meiko a propósito cuando Mikuo se estaba levantando le hizo tropezar por lo cual este se cayó de un sopetón estrenándose contra Rin y eso causo que ambos se dieran un beso por accidente-Yo…Yo…lo siento Rin-chan-le dijo a Rin nervioso-Eres un pervertido Mikuo-Le contesto Rin toda roja.

En la noche Kaito y Meiko planeaban dejar a Len y a Miku a solas-Kaito, ¿Cómo aremos que el plan funcione?-pregunto Meiko un poco preocupada-No tienes de que preocuparte. Déjamelo todo a mí y veras como funciona. – a la media hora después Kaito va a buscar a Mikuo para preguntarle si quisiera ir a comprar helado, el acepto ir. Meiko se dirigió al cuarto de Rin donde estaba ella y Len para preguntarle-¿Hey Rin-chan quieres ir con migo a comprar las cosas para la cena?-Rin le miro y le dijo-¿Vamos a ir a comprar sake?-No-contesto Meiko-Mmm…no sé, bueno supongo que si.-El plan tuvo éxito, Rin y Mikuo se fueron dejando a Len y a Miku solos por fin.

Len se dirigió al cuarto de Miku, donde estaba ella sentada en la cama suspirando de tan cansada que estaba de que su hermano la persiguiese por todos lados. Len toco a su puerta-¿Puedo pasar Miku?- Miku al oír la dulce voz de Len se paró de su cama y se dirigió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron a la puerta para abrirle-Len. Hola, mi Len-"¿Mi Len?" Len al escuchar decirle mi Len se puso ruborizado y la abrazo-Extrañaba tenerte con migo-Miku también se sonrojo y le dio un beso, Len le correspondió al beso-Yo extrañaba besarte Len-le dijo Miku en su oreja, Len la cargó y se la sentó en su cama y él se poso a su lado y extendió su mano para agarrarla de la cintura-Miku, desde la mañana no hemos podido estar juntos ¿no?-le dijo Len-Si, así es, pero…es mi imaginación o Rin-chan y mi hermano nos están vigilando-le comento Miku a Len-También lo notaste ¿verdad?. Al parecer, están empezando a sospechar lo que sentimos, esto se volverá un gran problema si nos descubre-Miku puso su dedo índice en los labios de su amado Len-No te preocupes, nosotros ya tenemos a dos aliados, y ellos saben más de este tema que nosotros, acuérdate que ellos mantuvieron en secreto su amor durante un año-Len tomo su dedo y le dio un beso, después bajo su mano con la de él a sus piernas-Tienes razón, no sé de qué me preocupo. Bueno, ahora solo quiero disfrutar este momento con tigo.- Len se acostó en la cama de Miku y ella se acostó sobre su pecho-Len. Te amo-le dijo Miku a Len-Yo igual te amo. Mi Miku-al decirle esto él se sonrojo y Miku se lo quedo viendo a sus ojos azules (nota de la autora: AMO LOS OJOS DE LEN *¬*), y le ofreció una sonrisa la cual Len acepto con gusto.

Ahí se quedaron un buen de tiempo solo sintiéndose, observándose el uno al otros y sintiendo como se transmitían sus sentimientos sin la necesidad de palabras, hasta que ese momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que se habría, Len se paró de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a Miku-Nos vemos mi Miku, me tengo que ir, no te quiero meter en problemas con tu hermano-Miku le abrazo y le susurro- Esta bien mi Len, yo tampoco te quiero meter en problemas con Rin-chan y menos con Mikuo-nii-san, así que nos vemos mañana.-Len se fue sin antes pararse en el umbral de la puerta y darle como regalo de despedida una dulce mirada y una sonrisa, Miku le devolvió el regalo con una de esas sonrisas que a Len le derretían de ella.


	7. Un paseo suicida y amoroso

**Un paseo suicida y amoroso**

Todos los vocaloids se encontraban en la sala de estar. Meiko en un ataque de sus ideas peligrosas les dice a todos los vocaloids- Oigan todos ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo todos?- todos se miraron entre todos y en unísono contestaron-¡Sí!-.

En la puerta de la casa de los vocaloids Luka, Gakupo y Mikuo se fueron en el carro de Luka dejando a Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito y Meiko. Len un poco nervioso pregunto-Esto...¿Kaito tu vas a manejar?-Kaito un poco lloroso le responde-No Len, lo siento va a...va a conducir Meiko- al escuchar esto todos los vocaloids que se encontraban ahí se quedaron completamente asustados y pensaron lo mismo "vamos a morir", cuando Meiko salió con las llaves de su camioneta todos empezaron a rezar-Vamos chicos solo vamos a dar un paseo, no se van a morir-todos aun rezando se subieron a la camioneta de Meiko primero entro Len de ahí Miku y por ultimo Rin, pero el que se las vería dura era Kaito, el amaba incondicional a Meiko más que a su vida o que a su helado favorito, pero cuando se trataba de manejar ella era la misma encarnación de rápido y furioso-Meiko-chan, ponte el cinturón-le recordó Kaito-Si Kaito, pero yo me lo pongo, te conozco y eres un per-ver-ti-do con migo-Kaito se sonrojo y le contesto-Me...Meiko-chan no digas eso frente a los chicos-Len, Miku y Rin se le quedaron mirando raro. Por fin estaban listos y Meiko arranco la camioneta, todos tragaron saliva y Len agarro la mano de Miku sin que su hermana se diese cuenta, de repente sintieron que se fueron para atrás, Len se agacho a las piernas de Miku, ella agarro a Len y empezó a gritar-MEIKO POR FAVOR VE MAS DESPACIO- Kaito se aferraba de su cinturón y Meiko solo veía el camino así que no le hizo caso a Miku. Rin también empezó a gritar y se agarro del brazo de Miku para darse apoyo de algo y le gritaba a Meiko-¡TEN CUIDADO CON ESE PERRO!

Ese paseo fue suicida. Al fin llegaron a su destino todos salieron como rayos, Kaito aun seguía inconsciente. Meiko abrió la puerta y vio como el estado en el que se encontraba Kaito entonces le dijo-Kaito, arriba ya llegamos-Kaito le tomo del brazo y le menciono-No me pedo moverme, necesito algo...algo de ti-Meiko se puso frente a su rostro-¿A caso quieres un beso mío?-Kaito se ruborizo y le contesto-Si-Meiko le dio un breve beso en los labios-Kaito nunca cambiaras, eso me gusta de ti, al igual que tu bufanda-Kaito le tomo del rostro y le beso apasionadamente-Meiko, eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas- Meiko sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado con el beso que le dio-Vaya Kaito eres un pervertido con migo. Bueno nos esperan así que en marcha Kaito-.

Miku y Len se pudieron escapar con ayuda de Meiko y Kaito, se marcharon a una colina donde Meiko y Kaito se encontraban en el pasado cuando era un amor secreto lo suyo.-Al fin estamos juntos y a solas mi Miku- le dijo Len a Miku- Si. Al fin a solas mi Len, ahora puedo hacer esto- le menciono Miku en voz baja a Len- Hacer ¿Qué?-pregunto Len cuando siente los labios de Miku en los suyos, no tardo en corresponderle el beso, pero este beso fue algo diferente, lo que nunca había pasado entre ellos, Miku empezó a tratar de meter su lengua entre la pequeña abertura de los dientes de Len, él noto la acción de Miku dándole paso a su interior y así se mantuvieron un rato, explorándose mutuamente, hasta que la necesidad de tomar aire los obligo a romper el beso, Len estaba totalmente ruborizado-Mi...Miku eso fue algo nuevo-Miku se sonrojo y le dijo-Yo...Yo lo siento, no sé porque lo hice-Len tomo un turrón de azúcar de la caja de almuerzo que se habían llevado, la puso en su lengua y beso a Miku, ella saboreo el azúcar de la lengua de Len con su lengua hasta que se acabase-Len...eso fue muy dulce y a la vez apasionado-Len la tomo y se quedaron juntos-Lo siento Miku, no me resistí- Miku le correspondió al abrazo y mientras estaban así le susurro- No hay problema, yo igual quería saber cómo se siente un beso apasionado- ambos se quedaron así viendo la gran puesta de sol, comiendo los pequeños aperitivos de la caja de almuerzo que se llevaron y disfrutando ese momento al máximo ya que eran pocas las ocasiones cuando estaban solos, juntos y sin temor a expresar su amor, del uno por el otro.


	8. Enlace

**Enlace**

Mientras Len y Miku, estaban desaparecidos, los demás vocaloids se encontraban comiendo plácidamente en el verde pasto hasta que Meiko en estado de ebriedad le dice en el oído a Kaito-Hoye…Kaito hay que hacer algo ¿no? Pero solo tú y yo. Así que vámonos a un lugar más privado y más oscuro-Kaito se ruborizo por completo y le contesta-Me…Meiko-chan apenas son las 3, espera a que sea más de noche-Meiko empezó a encimársele a Kaito, el trato de calmarla, por suerte tuvo éxito y se quedo dormida.

Rin y Mikuo, se separaron del grupo para buscar a sus hermanos, lo cual no tuvieron éxito y terminaron por regresar-¡Hay! Que cansancio, no están por ninguna parte-se quejo Mikuo-Si, no sé donde estarán. Ah~ es mejor descansar, ya estoy harta de caminar-se quejo Rin. Mikuo se poso cerca de un árbol y a su lado Rin, ambos se quedaron juntos ahí, de repente Mikuo agarro a Rin y se abalanzo sobre ella-Mi…Mikuo ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Rin un poco nerviosa-No sé es como si mi cuerpo actuara solo-no lo sabían, pero ellos dos estaban recreando todo lo que hacían sus hermanos era una especie de enlace. Mientras Rin y Mikuo aun estaban tratando de explicar que les pasaba a sus cuerpos, en la misma posición se encontraban Miku y Len-Len…Te amo, te amo demasiado, quiero estar así para siempre-le menciono cerca de su oreja a Len-Miku, yo igual te amo demasiado, y quisiera estar así para siempre, quisiera decirle a todas las personas que se me atraviesen que eres mi amada, y mi único amor en todo mi vida-"ahorita, en este preciso momento quisiera solo tenerte así, abrazarte, sentirte cerca de mí y besarte, pero soy demasiado tímido para decirte tales cosas por eso prefiero pensarlo, en vez de decírtelo".

Rin y Mikuo aun trataban de entender que les pasaba a sus cuerpos, nunca antes, les paso esto. Mikuo se le empezó a acercar poco a poco a Rin, ella sintió unos labios sobre los suyos "¿Qué, que está pasando, pero porque es que quiero estar así con él?", Rin no tardo en corresponderle al beso, era como una especia de enlace entre los gemelos, Mikuo hacia las mismas acciones de Miku y Rin repetía todo las acciones de Len. Miku empezó a besar a Len, ella rompió el beso-Len, quiero volverte a besar como lo hice hace una oras, me… ¿me darías permiso?- le pregunto con una sonrisa entre malvada y angélica Len le tomo del rostro y le contesto-Claro que puedes…sabes que no puedo negarte nada y menos con esa sonrisita tuya-Miku se le volvió a acercar y lo beso, ella volvió a repetir el proceso pero esta vez un poco más confiada, Len le dio total libertad de acceso a su interior, esta vez se mantuvieron así por más tiempo, jugueteando ambos con la lengua del otro, conociéndose, presentándose como todo hombre y como toda mujer. (nota de la autora: ya sabrán que está pasando con Rin y Mikuo XD), por la falta de oxigeno (nota de la autora: Maldito oxigeno, porque tienes que ser vital?)Len y Miku tuvieron que romper el beso, ambos jadeaban por la falta del vital aire-Le…Len no sabía que eras tan juguetón-le dijo Miku con un poco de esfuerzo y falta de aire-Lo mismo digo-le correspondió Len.

Rin y Mikuo se separaron de agitado beso, ambos se recostaron sobre un árbol que para su suerte estaba cerca, se recostaron ahí, ninguno se dirigía la palabra, hasta que Mikuo se decidió a romper el silencio tan incomodo-Esto…Rin-chan…lo siento…no…no sé lo que me paso-Rin se acomodo mejor entre sus brazos y le dijo en susurros-no te preocupes, esto solo lo sabemos tu y yo, nadie más, pero Mikuo, tu…¿tu sentiste algo cuando me besaste?-Mikuo se ruborizo por completamente y le contesto- Ta…Tal vez, ¿esto será amor?-le pregunto todo sonrojado a Mikuo-No sé..Pero yo igual sentí algo con ese beso…-.

Después de un rato Mikuo y Rin se marcharon del lugar al igual que Miku y Len, al llegar a donde se supone que debieron de estar para dar un paseo con todos los demás vocaloids se encontraron con una escena un poco perturbadora, Luka y Gakupo estaban tirados durmiendo normal en ellos después de beber una gran cantidad de sake, pero eso no era lo traumático, si no como se encontraban Kaito y Meiko, ellos estaban medio desnudos tirados uno arriba del otro y durmiendo, Miku y Rin ayudaron a Meiko a incorporarse y Len con Mikuo a Kaito, los metieron a la camioneta de Meiko y despertaron a Luka para que les llevase a la casa, esa noche al parecer fue única no solo para Meiko y Kaito si no para cuatro personas más, ¿será que solo es por un enlace los sentimientos de Mikuo y Rin o, será que algún sentimiento está surgiendo entre los dos miembros de la alianza?


	9. Plan celos

**El plan "celos"**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que aquella noche apasionada. Mikuo estaba observando a Rin mientras Akita les explicaba un plan para descubrir si Len sentía algo por Miku- Miren chicos este es el plan que ingenie, se llama "celos"-¿Celos?-preguntaron Rin y Mikuo-Si miren este plan trata de que Mikuo haga una actuación de que intente besara Miku y Rin llevará a Len para que lo vea y así sabremos qué es lo que sienten-les explico Akita-¿besar?-pregunto Rin con un poco de enojo-Si, a menos que...tengas algún inconveniente-le contesto Akita un poco sarcástica-No...No tengo problema-contesto Rin con la cabeza gacha y teniendo en mente el suceso de la pasada noche "¿Por qué es que no quiero que Mikuo se le acerque a Miku?" se pregunto a si misma Rin-Pero esa es la primera parte del plan. La segunda fase es que Rin también encele a Miku-les continuo explicando Akita-¿Como que celando?-pregunto Mikuo un poco confundido-Si, Rin hará lo mismo que aras tu con Miku, pero esta vez lo tú tienes que llevara Miku-le contesto Akita a Mikuo con su dedo índice en su barbilla-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?- pregunto Mikuo un poco gruñón-Porque Miku ya se acostumbrado a verme insinuando me a Len y porque Rin pasa más tiempo con Len-Mikuo volteo a ver el piso café de la habitación donde estaban-Oh ya veo- Mikuo en su mente giraba la imagen de lo que sucedió esa noche "¿Por qué es que no quiero que Rin haga ese tipo de cosas con Len?" pensó Mikuo mientras miraba el piso se la habitación. Ya en la casa de los vocaloids se había puesto ya en marcha el plan "celos" de Akita.

Mikuo fue directamente a la habitación de su hermanita y Rin estaba haciendo lo mismo nada mas que se fue a la habitación de Len. Rin guió a Len a la habitación de Miku-Rin, ¿Qué quieres que vea?-pregunto Len mientras Rin le jalaba de su mano-Ya verás- Rin abrió bruscamente la puerta del cuarto de Miku, lo que vio Len fue sorprendente Mikuo está tratando de forzar a Miku a besarlo, Rin al ver a Mikuo con Miku sintió un dolor horrible en su corazón, Miku al ver a Len le grito con desesperación-¡LEN, AYUDAME, POR FAVOR!-normalmente Len es muy tranquilo, pero al ver lo que Mikuo le estaba haciendo a Miku, perdió su ultimo gramo de autocontrol, empujo a Rin y separo a Mikuo de Miku, ella estaba cubierta de lagrimas, Rin al ver como Mikuo callo y no se reaccionaba fue corriendo a socorrerlo-Len, estaba muy asustada, no sabía qué hacer-Len acaricio lentamente la cabeza de Miku-Tranquila, todo esto fue un plan que ellos hicieron para descubrir lo nuestro. Y me disculpo aunque sabía que era un plan, mis celos me lo impidieron.- Rin y Mikuo no lo sabían pero Len había escuchado toda la charla que habían tenido con Akita ese día. Mikuo en lo poco que pudo reaccionar le dijo a Rin mientras le acariciaba su cara-Rin, Rin, te amo, desde que te bese, me empecé a enamorar de ti. Por favor dejemos esta estúpida alianza, dejemos que nuestros hermanos sean felices y así nosotros igual podemos serlo, si claro me corresponde a mis sentimientos, sé que esto es demasiado directo, pero es que así soy yo, perdóname por ser tan directo-dijo en un lapso de amor por su propia hermana-Si, si Mikuo hay que hacerlo, yo...Yo tampoco soportaba verte en esa posición con Miku, si Len no hacia algo, yo no dudaba en ir a quitar a Miku, yo...Yo igual te amo, desde que nos besamos igual este sentimiento surgió-le contesto Rin a Mikuo entre llantos. Mientras tanto Miku, empezó a llorar desesperadamente en el pecho de Len-Len, Len, no quiero que nadie más me toque, me mire o me bese si no eres tú o con tu consentimiento-le dijo Miku a Len entre llantos, a Len se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas también-Miku, mi Miku, yo tampoco quiero ser mirado por nadie, ni tocado y mucho menos besado por otra chica que no seas tú mi Miku- le confesó Len. ¿Ahora, que estos gemelos saben los sentimientos de su hermano que harán con la alianza?...


	10. Una noche encantadora

**Una noche encantadora**

Len agarro a Miku entre sus brazos y se la llevo a su habitación. Se paro en el umbral de su puerta para observarla que aun estaba llorosa, el siguió avanzando la coloco en su cama y fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro, se dirigió hacia Miku y la abrazo, le acariciaba lentamente su cabeza-¿Qué paso Miku?-ella le correspondió al abrazo y se oculto en su pecho aun llorando-Mi...Mikuo-oniisan llego de repente, yo lo salude como siempre y de repente sentí como me empujo contra la pared y como trataba de juntar sus labios contra los míos, yo trataba de evitarlo, gracias a que tu llegaste y me salvaste, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses llegado-le confesó Miku llorosa y escondida entre su pecho-Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para salvaste y nunca te dejare-le dijo Len con un tono dulce y amoroso a Miku-Gracias Len. Te amo, gracias por amarme- le mencionó Miku mirando fijamente esos grandes ojos azules-Tonta, debo ser yo quien te agradezca por todo ese amor incondicional que me has dado. Yo no conocía lo que era sentir amor por alguien, bueno esta clase de amor, hasta que te rescate de esos acosadores, aun recuerdo como me miraste, esos ojos que siempre había visto yo llenos de odio, ese día cambiaron, ya nunca te volvería a ver con odio después de ver tus ojos tan fijamente, después de que empecé a tratarte este sentimiento surgió, y se incremento con el tiempo, después de que me confesaras que me amabas me sentí el chico más feliz del mundo, incluso en este momento, no puedo creer que estés así con migo-le confesó Len a Miku con lagrimas en sus ojos-Miku le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y ella también le confesó-Len, desde que me salvaste yo me sentí atraída a tus ojos, esos ojos que siempre me miraban con odio e indiferencia, y que en ese momento me miraron con un sentimiento de protección y de calor, un calor que ni mi mismo hermano me había dado, cuando me confesé y tu correspondiste mis sentimientos, me sentí la chica más afortunada del mundo, yo tampoco puedo creer que este ahorita, con migo, abrazándome y traspasándome tu calor-ambos lloraron mientras se abrazaban, al poco tiempo Len agarro la cara de Miku y le beso, ella no dudo en corresponderle-Gracias Len eso era lo único que necesitaba-ambos se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos, ambos abrazados. Len sintió una pequeña erección entre sus piernas, el se levanto para saber que era, el se sorprendió al ver un pequeño bulto tratando de acurrucaras entre los glúteos de Miku, Len en seguida se separo de ella "no Len, no puedes hacer eso, no hasta que estés más grande y que todos sepan lo que sientes por ella" pensó Len. Len miro a Miku dormir abrazada a él, Len no se resistió a darle un beso en su mejilla y a juguetear con sus verdes cabellos, después se volvió a acomodar y quedo dormido. Miku entre sueños sentía un pequeño bulto entre sus glúteos y ella tratando de acogerlo, Miku se levanto para encontrar un pequeño bulto atrás de ella y a ella misma acogiéndolo, Miku se separo de ese bulto tratando de recordar las palabras de Len, por suerte las pudo recordar y se tranquilizo, dejando eso de lado esa noche fue maravillosa, porque ambos se pudieron volver a declarase y se volvieron a enamorar.


	11. Confesando un amor

**Confesando un amor…**

-¿Estas lista, Miku?-pregunto Len mientras sostenía la mano de Miku-Si, esto es lo que estábamos esperando ¿no?-Miku y Len sale a una gran mesa, donde los esperaban, junto con los demás vocaloids. Un reportero alzó la mano y se dirigió a la joven pareja de vocaloids-Señor Kagamine, Señorita Hatsune ¿Por qué mantuvieron en secreto su amor desde hace ya 5 mese?-otro reportero alzó la mano y pregunto-¿Desde cuándo supieron que se amaban?-después paso exactamente lo mismo-¿Ya se han besado?-hasta que el representante de todos ellos callo a los reportero diciéndoles-Porque no mejor dejamos que ellos nos raneen, Len agarro fuertemente la mano de Miku y empezó a hablar.

-Todo inicio cuando unos acosadores empezaron a perseguir a Miku, tratando de…Pues la verdad no sé solo vi en los ojos de Miku que ella estaba realmente asustada, así que por indecisión propia, ya que no tenía tiempo de pensar, fui corriendo hacia ella, agarrándola de los hombros y por debajo de las rodillas para cargarla e irme con ella de ese sitio, después nos paramos bajo un árbol y entonces….

Recuerdo

-¿Estás bien, Miku?-pregunto Len, en su mirada se podía sentir que estaba preocupado por ella-Si, gracias por salvarme-"es mi imaginación ó Len nunca me había visto de esa manera, sin odio y sin rencor "pensó Miku, mientras se paraba de donde le había puesto Len-Gracias, Len-Miku miro a Len con los ojos más puros que él podría observar en toda su vida "nunca pensé que mi enemiga Miku pudiera mirarme así" se auto dijo Len-Bueno, es mejor que te lleve a casa, no quiero que esos acosadores te hagan daño-"¿Por qué demonios dije eso?"-Si…Gra…Gracias Len-"¿Por qué me dijo eso? Y más importante ¿Por qué me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa con él?

Presente

-Y así fue como todo comenzó-termino rotundamente Len, cuando un reportero alzo su mano-¿Y, como es que se empezaron a enamorar?-Miku fue quien respondió a esa pregunta-Bueno, pues paso un día cuando Len me ayudo a componer una cansío llamada "tu mundo mi mundo", en la cual hicimos un dueto, desde ahí me empecé a dar cuenta de este sentimiento que surgió días antes cuando él me salvo-Len la interrumpió para agregar-Yo me empecé a enamorar de ella cuando, yo me enferme y como mi hermana no podía cuidarme ya que es prospera a contagiarse fácilmente, Miku fue la única que se atrevió a ver por mí, desde ese momento este sentimiento que nació cuando la rescate, comenzó a crecer y a crecer cada vez más-Rin interrumpió a su hermano para que ellos no fueran los únicos en que revelasen su amor-Yo…Yo quisiera también anunciar algo-Mikuo que estaba a su lado la agarro de la cintura y continuo hablando el-Quiero anuncia que Yo Mikuo Hatsune, hermano gemelo mayor de Miku Hatsune, estoy enamorado de Rin Kagamine, hermana gemela de Len Kagamine, así que de ahora en adelante los Kagamines y los Hatsunes, que antes se odiaban hoy se unirán en una sola familia-Miku y Len se levantaron, Len agarro a Miku de su cadera y también quiso decir algo-Así que desde este día, nosotros damos por terminada esta incasable pelea de quién de nosotros es el mejor. Yo Len Kagamine hago oficial mi noviazgo con Miku Hatsune-Miku también hablo en ese instante-Yo Miku Hatsune hago oficial mi noviazgo con Len Kagamine.

Después de la conferencia, Miku y Len se despidieron de Rin y Mikuo que se marchaban a la casa de los vocaloids, ellos prefirieron visitar el lugar donde todo empezó-Miku, este lugar es muy espacial para mí-comento Len mientras abrazaba a Miku-¿Por qué, Len?-pregunto Miku-Porque en este lugar, fue donde todo empezó y ahora quiero preguntarte algo-le contesto Len-¿Qué?-le dijo Miku mientras Len se arrodillaba-Se que ya somos novios formales, pero, yo quiero hacer las cosas como deben ser. Miku ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Len arrodillado, tomando la mano derecha de Miku-¡Sí!, ¡Si acepto!-contesto Miku a gritos, mientras se tiraba sobre Len para abrazarlo y besarlo-Gracias, Miku-ella le puso el dedo índice en los labios de Len-No, debo ser yo quien te de las gracias. ¿No es curioso que este lugar es donde todo inicia para nosotros?-Len ayudo a pararse a Miku y le tomo de la cadera observando, ese pequeño lugar especial para ellos-Si, quien pensaría que, en este parque todo inicio, cuando te rescate, tus primeros celos y ahora nuestra relación-Len se sentó en una pequeña banca y Miku alado de él, viendo cómo caía el sol y esperando a que ese momento nunca tuviese que terminar.


	12. Primera cita

**Primera cita**

Len se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose para un asunto muy importante, tal vez el más importante hasta ahora, su primera cita como novio oficial de Miku, se puso una camisa blanca con líneas verdes, un short café, muy elegante y unos zapatos botines. En su habitación Miku estaba tratando de decidir cómo podría vestirse ya que no tenía mucha ropa, las únicas que tenia eran sus ropas habituales de vocaloid y las ropas de los videos en las que había participado "creo no tengo buena ropa" pensó un poco deprimida cuando lo vio una pequeña caja al fondo de su armario, era un conjunto de una blusa color cerezo y un moñito en el frente con una falda color café claro, "Si, Len estará muy feliz cuando me vea vestida así".

Llego la hora acordada de la cita, Len esperaba a Miku en su lugar especial, cuando oyó a la alguien decir su nombre-¡Len!-Miku salió disparada hacia a él saltando sobre Len, ella pensó que Len podría soportar su peso como en todas esas ocasiones pero, se le había olvidado que el solo tiene 14 años, provocando que él se cayera de espaldas y que Len se golpeara la cabeza-¡Hay!, Miku, eso dolió-Miku enseguida se paró de Len y le tallo la cabeza-Lo…Lo siento Len, no me acordaba que para cargarme tu necesitabas de todas tus fuerzas-Len negó con la cabeza y le extendió su mano a Miku-¿Nos vamos ya?-Miku agarro la mano de Len y le dio una sonrisa como respuesta-En ese caso vámonos-.

Empezó la cita, Len empezó a recorrer toda la ciudad con Miku, el primer lugar donde fuero fue a la central de videojuegos-Len, quiero jugar ese llamado "Guitar Hero"-Len no se pudo negar a la cara de curiosidad de Miku-Ah~ de acuerdo Miku, yo soy el bajo y tú la guitarra ¿De acuerdo?-Miku sonrió a Len y agarro el instrumento que le correspondía y empezaron a jugar-Quiero advertirte que aunque seas mi novia, no quiere decir que te deje ganar-le reto Len-Si lo sé, es por eso que me gustas Len, pero yo tampoco me dejare vencer porque seas mi novio o porque seas adorablemente lindo-empezó el juego, los dos estaban muy parejos, Miku activo al fase estrella al igual que Len, ambos le acertaban a todas las notas, cuando de repente a Len se le escapa una nota, esa sola nota dio como consecuencia la inevitable derrota de Len-¡Wiiii gane!-grito Miku muy emocionada-Bueno, lo acepto, me derrotaste, por una nota. ¿Cuál quieres que sea tu premio?-le preguntó Len a Miku, ella lo abrazo y le susurro-Tu eres mi premio.

Después de los videojuegos se fueron a comer a él restauran preferido de Miku macdonald´s-¿Qué quieres Miku?-pregunto Len muy caballerosamente-Mmm…Quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso y con mucha cebolla-contesto Miku, Len se acerco al cajero y pido una dos hamburguesa doble con queso y que una tuviese mucha cebolla, cuando el cajero les entregó su orden entre Len y Miku pagaron y se fueron a comerlo-¿Esta rica tu hamburguesa Len?-pregunto Miku-Si, gracias. Miku, después de esto ¿Quisieras ir a ver el atardecer con migo?-pregunto Len un tanto nervioso-Si, claro-le respondió Miku mientras le daba una gran mordida a su hamburguesa-Je, tienes una semilla de ajonjolí en los labios, ¿Te la quito?-pregunto Len con una mirada un poco malvada-Esto…Si-Len se inclino sobre la mesa con sus manos y con la lengua le quito la semillita de ajonjolí a Miku de los labios, Miku toda ruborizada le dijo a Len-Tu…Tu también tienes una en tus labios, ¿Te…Te la puedo quitar?-pregunto nerviosa Miku-S…Si de acuerdo-Miku hizo exactamente lo mismo que Len había hecho, y con la punta de su lengua quito la semilla de ajonjolí de los labios de Len-Gra…Gracias, Miku-dijo Len con toda la cara ruborizada.

Ya era la hora del atardecer, Len agarro a Miku de la mano y la guio de vuelta a su lugar especial, sentándose en una banca, y esperando a que el sol se escondiera por completo-Len, hoy la pase muy bien, gracias-Len le puso su dedo índice en sus labios-No, este día fue muy divertido porque la pase con tigo y sin miedo a que las personas se diesen cuenta de lo nuestro. Al fin somos libres de demostrar lo que ciento por ti…Amor-Miku se apoyo sobre el hombro derecho de Len-Si, creo es por eso que este día fue ten especial. Desde ahora podemos demostrar nuestro amor sin temor a que lo descubran-Miku y Len se quedaron ahí por mucho tiempo, al fin habían tenido su primera cita como novios y desde ahora pueden estar juntos, sin temor a que los demás sepan lo suyo, por fin son libres de amarse.

**Fin**


End file.
